Hojas en la arena
by Alheniux
Summary: Un reencuentro inesperado entre dos aldeas lejanas


**Parte I**

"Cuánto me queda por hacer..." -pensé.

Casi podía contar con los dedos los días que llevaba viviendo como genin de Konoha. Sentada en el puesto de ramen, levanté la mirada y contemplé la enorme montaña con las caras de los hokage talladas en ella. Sus ojos, fríos y perdidos en el horizonte, parecían ver cosas que los demás nunca veríamos. Los observé durante un rato, tratando de infundirme a mí misma un ánimo del que ultimamente carecía.

¿Había escogido bien cuando le había expresado a Iruka mi deseo de ser médico? Mi padre se había sorprendido, ya que nunca había manifestado ningún deseo de seguir sus pasos. No, especialmente porque aquella profesión había conducido a mi madre a la muerte en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo yo había insistido. Sabía que aquel camino era complejo, más duro que el de un luchador corriente y que pasaría años en los que mi cuerpo tendría que ceder protagonismo a la mente. Estaba dispuesta a lograrlo. En cierto modo sabía que había nacido para ello. Pero a veces me sentía inferior a los demás.

¿Era aquel mi verdadero destino? ¿Realmente era aquel mi camino del ninja? Sólo el tiempo lo diría y, mientras tanto, mi única esperanza era entrenar.

Pagué en el puesto de ramen y me dirigí a la salida de la aldea. Como cada día, me perdí entre los gigantescos árboles para encontrar un rincón donde poner a prueba mi cuerpo durante horas, tratando de apagar con el ejercicio esa llamita de la frustración que prendía en mi mente. Por fin llegué a mi claro favorito, un terreno despejado bastante pequeño a la orilla del río. Estaba lejos de la aldea, pero tenía muchos elementos últiles para el entrenamiento. Y sobretodo, no era muy frecuentado por los genins de mi aldea, a lo que últimamente no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarme.

Tiré el bolso a un lado y rápidamente concentré el chakra en mis pies. Avancé hacia un árbol, sintiendo que el poder vital fluía por mi cuerpo equilibradamente, y ascendí por el tronco casi sin esfuerzo. Repetí el ejercicio diez veces más, a modo de calentamiento y después me dirigí hacia el río. Mi objetivo era caminar sobre el agua, ejercicio que requería mucha disciplina dado el delicado equilibrio de presiones que había que manejar. Concentrando el chakra en mis pies, avancé lentamente sobre la saltarina superficie de la corriente, moviéndome un poco como un pato, pero manteniéndome triunfante fuera del agua.

De pronto, un movimiento rápido en mi campo de visión me hizo perder el control y me precipité al fondo del río. Empapada y maldiciéndome a mi misma por tan estúpido error, me encontré observando a una jovencísima kunoichi rubia que lucía un impresionante abanico. Llevaba una bandana de la arena. La muchacha me dirigió una mirada confundida, así que me levanté lentamente (estaba hecha una pena y calada a los huesos, pero tenía que mostrar dignidad) e, ignorando el frío que me calaba los huesos me dirigí a ella:

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Estas en los límites de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

**Parte 2**

Llevaba ya cerca de una semana que había dejado mi hogar en la Aldea oculta de la Arena, y en parte mi vida solitaria allí. Mi madre había muerto cuando yo era muy pequeña, y mi padre, sin poder enfrentar el dolor me dejó al cuidado de los ninjas de la aldea. Era la primera vez que iniciaba un viaje sola, y era mi primer viaje de entrenamiento.

Había decidido como primer destino la Aldea de la Hoja, algo bastante pretensioso para una jovencita recién graduada de guerrero del viento, pero confiabade cierta forma ciegamente en mi entrenamiento ninja.

Caminando por el bosque ese día no corría nada de viento, pero aún así el sonido de unas hojas cayendo me puso en alerta, ¿Quién andaría por un sitio tan desierto? Rápidamente me escondí entre las ramas y pude ver como una joven genin practicaba el control de su chakra trepando árboles. Su chakra era bastante intenso, y su mirada, algo tenía que me hacía recordar a mi aldea.

Luego de un rato ella comenzó a practicar sobre el agua y vi que podía ser mi oportunidad de saber algo más, Con un salto me cruce en su camino provocandole un desequilibrio que la hizo mojarse completamente

La mire confundida y ella sin inmutarse me pregunto que es lo que hacia allí.

Ah si? pues no lo sabía. - dije intentando desviar su atencion de mis verdaderas intenciones y de mi mirada - Toma, ten para que te seques.

Saque de mi bolso una toalla seca y se la pase a la muchacha. Apenas la recibio con una pseudo sonrisa, me sente sobre una roca, saque un libro y espere, sabia que ella algo tenia que ver con mi pasado, y debia descubrirlo, por las buenas o por las malas...

**Parte 3**

La joven kunoichi de la arena me ofreció una toalla y la acepté con suspicacia. ¿Era una broma? Mientras me secaba el pelo, observé a la chica, que se había sentado en una piedra a leer. Era extremadamente blanca, con el pelo rubio platino, mucho más claro que el mío. Realmente deslumbraba. Vestía una llamativa ropa roja y el enorme abanico que la acompañaba no dejaba dudas de que la muchacha era una guerrera del viento. Sin embargo su actitud me desconcertaba.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer una kunoichi de Konoha en aquella situación? ¿Debía retarla? ¿Ofrecerle hospitalidad? ¿Ignorarla? Le devolví la toalla y no sin cierta inquietud me dispuse a reanudar mi entrenamiento. Me concentré en mi chakra y volví a caminar sobre la superficie del agua. Sin embargo, mi atención estaba dividida entre el ejercicio y la kunoichi de rojo, que parecía ensimismada en su libro. Intenté ver qué demonios era lo que leía con tanta pasión, pero uno de mis pies se hundió demasiado en el agua y tuve que concentrarme rápidamente en el control del chakra. Al cabo de un rato decidí que no podía resistir más aquella situación:

- ¿Quién demonios eres? -la pregunta tal vez era demasiado brusca, pero en ese momento no fui capaz de formularla de otra forma-. No sé si tienes algo que hacer aquí o no... y aunque en virtud del pacto de colaboración entre nuestras aldeas no debería atacarte, lo cierto es que me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Salté a la hierba y me encaré con la muchacha, que parecía haber decidido apartar los ojos del libro por fin. Me ajusté los guantes y traté de sacudirme el agua que aún me goteaba de la ropa mojada. Tenía las botas empapadas y la sensación de la tela pegada a mi piel resultaba tremendamente incómoda.

- Mi nombre es Rio Hanazawa -me presenté-. Genin médico de Konoha. ¿Quieres algo de mí? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Espere su respuesta. El sol de la tarde comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte y las copas de los árboles arrojaban una sombra alargada sobre nuestros rostros. La observé durante un largo rato, sorprendida por su aspecto fantasmal y sin embargo, atractivo. Era menuda, más pequeña que yo, pero parecía ágil y llena de vida, como un espíritu de las leyendas surgida de la nada para provocarme. Clavó en mí unos ojos grandes y azules y abrió los labios rojos para responder...

**Parte 4**

Sus palabras se me quedaron dando vueltas unos segundos. Sonreí con los ojos cerrados y le respondí manteniendo mi posición, no sin antes abriendo bien mis ojos

- Soy Ghanima, del desierto.

Unos segundos después escuché el nombre de la genin de la hoja, ese nombre, en algun lado lo habia escuchado, y el control de mi chakra se sintio anulado por unos segundos

Como un nombre podia causar un efecto tan fuerte en mi - pensé

Al mantener por demasiados minutos el silencio Rio comenzo a desesperarse

- Oye, si no me contestas pues te recuerdo que Estas en los límites de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. y ningun ninja de otra aldea puede pasar por la villa sin autorizacion

Pues vale, menudo lio en que me he metido, ahora debo recordar donde metio mi sensei la autorizacion. Agarro mi bolso y comienzo a sacar todo lo que hay en el.

Pues donde diablos esta! es que lo matare cuando vuelva!! - pienso

La situacion ya se situa en un plano incomodo, el nombre de la chica me sigue dando vueltas, se que en alguna parte lo he oido antes, pero no recuerdo donde. Por otro lado si no encuentro mi permiso me atacan, uff , solo queda un lugar para buscar.

Saco mi gran abanico de la espalda y la muchacha salta inmediatamente poniendose en posicion defensiva. Lo abro y lo primero que cae al suelo es el permiso para pasar por las aldeas. Me agacho y se lo muestro

- Ves, tengo permiso para pasar

Despues de esto no sabia como iba a reaccionar la kunoichi, pero en si estaba preparada para todo. Volvi a mi posicion de calma sentada y con mi libro entre las manos para saber que me preguntaria ahora

**Parte 5**

"Ghanima del Desierto, ¿eh?"  
La chica se puso a rebuscar como loca en su bolso y después cogió el abanico. Me alarmé e inmediatamente adopté una posición defensiva. ¿Acaso estaba loca? En fin, era justo lo que me faltaba, una peleíta con una guerrera del viento a la que no sabía muy bien por dónde le daba el aire... Ghanima sacudió su abanico y de pronto pareció animarse al ver caer un pergamino de entre las láminas. Lo cogió y me lo tendió satisfecha. Después se sentó de nuevo con su libro entre las manos.

Abrí el pergamino aunque me traía sin cuidado si la chica podía o no pasar por Konoha. A fin de cuentas aquello era competencia de los jounin de la entrada, no mía... Mi único interés era estar sola y continuar mi entrenamiento. Sin embargo la muchacha parecía dispuesta a demostrarme que yo, como parte del mobiliario de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, era uno de los "objetos" que estaba autorizada a molestar... Le devolví el documento y me encogí de hombros.

-Buena suerte -dije y me volví para buscar mi bolso manteniendo todos mis sentidos alerta.

"Me largo."

Simulando despreocupación, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí de nuevo al sendero de vuelta a Konoha. Si no podía concentrarme, no servía de nada perder el tiempo en el bosque. Tenía mil cosas que estudiar y no era plan quedarme allí contemplando a la kunoichi de la arena. Y además tenía que hablar con Shizune de mi entrenamiento. Levanté una mano sin darme la vuelta, a modo de saludo:

-Encantada, Ghanima del Desierto... Rio de la Hoja se despide -dije. La verdad es que estaba siendo un poco borde. ¿Qué era lo que tanto me había molestado de aquella muchacha? Me hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda, como si supiera algo de mí que yo desconocía. En cierto modo me sentía estúpida, y era una de las cosas que peor toleraba. Era una extraña familiaridad, un instinto... Algo que no podía explicar.

Caminé siguiendo el sendero, envuelta en las sombras. A pesar de que todavía era de día, las tupidas copas de los árboles casi no dejaban ver el cielo. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero me movía con facilidad por aquel terreno ya mil veces recorrido. Pensé en saltar de rama en rama hasta la Aldea, pero por algún extraño motivo no sentía ganas. Era como si una tristeza enorme me hubiese invadido. También sentía rabia. Tenía el chakra absolutamente revuelto, como si estuviera febril. ¿Todo aquello me lo había provocado la muchacha? No creía que un simple chapuzón pudiese causarme un resfriado. Sería algo insólito, ya que el chakra verde actuaba de algún modo como protector hacia aquel tipo de enfermedades comunes.

De pronto noté un chasquido detrás de mí y me quedé inmóvil. Lentamente me desplacé hacia un lado, disimulando mi cuerpo entre la hojarasca, ocultándome. ¿Me había seguido? ¿Qué demonios pretendía aquella chica? Aguardé en la oscuridad, en absoluto silencio. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquila, como si aquello fuera lo normal, lo que tenía que ocurrir de un modo u otro. Era demasiado analítica para creer en supersticiones, pero en ese momento algún tipo de predestinación me rodeaba. Si algo tenía que resolverse, sería allí y entonces.

El viento removió las hojas del camino...

**Parte 6**

No podia entender que me sucedia con esa chica, era extraño. Me mantuve sentada un buen rato intentando saber cual seria su reaccion ante mi presencia alli, pero mi postura solo me hacia parecer una mocosa algo insoportable y engreida que no deseaba dejarla en paz. En ese momento vino a mi mente el recuerdo de cuando comence mi camino ninja en la aldea, las imágenes pasaban rapido y podia sentir como la frialdad de mis compañeros se apoderaba de mi. ¿Es que las arenas del desierto se habian apoderado ya de mi alma? Un ruido en el ambiente me hizo volver a la realidad. Intente lucir concentrada en mi libro pero no duro mucho cuando la joven me devolvio mi documento deseandome buena suerte, apenas estire mi mano para recibir mi documento, pues no me iria de ahí sin el.

La muchacha ya se iba, que extraño me parecia siendo que yo estaba en sus tierras. Algo debia de estar sucediendo, esto no era una buena señal. Las imágenes de una pequeña aparecieron en mi mente, su rostro era serio, me recordaban a alguien, pero inspiraban sentimientos confusos, era perturbador para mi, no era primera vez que me sucedia, desde niña tenia sueños y visiones, pero mi sensei solia atribuirlas a que pasaba muchas horas bajo el sol del desierto.

Rio se despidio y cuando ya llevaba un par de metros caminados le dije sin mayor miramientos:

- La suerte favorece sólo a la mente preparada – le respondi con una mirada un tanto fria.

Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia el rio. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de quien era la niña de mis visiones, era Rio, era a ella a quien debia encontrar, estaba en un gran peligro,o al menos eso era lo que lograba presentir, podia sentir como intentaban alimentarse de su chakra, estaban cerca, debia alejarla de alli, asi que sigilosamente comence a seguirla utilizando todas las tecnicas aprendidas de escondite. El camino estaba despejado y los arboles ofrecian gran resguardo pero el viento quiso develar mi posición moviendo las hojas alrededor mio y cayendo algunas en el camino. Algunos granos de arena cayeron de mi bolso sobre las hojas del sendero provocando un escenario bastante particular.

- Rio, es en tu busqueda por lo que he venido desde tan lejos - dije sacando mi abanico pero mostrando que no tenia grandes intenciones de iniciar un combate de no ser necesario.

No me gustaba pelear, y menos cuando sabia que lo hacia por salvarle la vida a alguien de un peligro mayor, pero no tenia mayor alternativa, debia buscar forma de que la arena venciera a la hoja o si no los dones medicos de Rio nunca llegarian a su mayor auge.

**Parte 7**

Sabía que me estaba siguiendo. No podía verla, pues debía de estar ocultándose en las sombras, al igual que hacía yo en aquellos momentos. La inquietud me devoraba por dentro. Fuese lo que fuese que aquella chica estuviera buscando en Konoha, sabía que de algún modo estaba relacionado conmigo. Me hundí más y más en las sombras, mimetizándome con los árboles del bosque y ocultándome a su vista. Entonces un golpe de brisa reveló su posición sobre una rama lejana. El viento sacudió sus ropas, soltando una increíble cantidad de arena que se desperdigó sobre el sendero. No me moví, pero ella abandonó su escondite.

No parecía muy segura de querer iniciar una lucha, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición. Tal y como se encontraba, en medio del sendero brillando como una amapola, era un blanco fácil para mí. Pero me resistí a atacarla. Dejé que el sonido del bosque penetrara en mí y, por un momento, olvidé que me encontraba allí, olvidé mi vida, mi sendero, mi extraño camino del ninja. ¿Era esa la vida que deseaba? ¿Luchar constantemente con gente a la que ni siquiera llegaría nunca a conocer? Mantuve mi terco silencio mientras la muchacha aguardaba en el sendero, sin moverme. Podría haber salido, podría simplemente haber continuado mi camino sin ser vista, pero no lo hice. Sentía un retorcido placer en quedarme allí oculta, obligándola a preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo tenía sentido.

Finalmente salté hacia adelante y caí silenciosamente sobre una de las ramas que había delante de la chica. Nos miramos por un minuto, como calibrándonos. Mi mano empuñaba fuertemente el kunai.

- Pues has malgastado tu tiempo -le espeté-. No tengo nada que ver con la Arena.

Pero era mentira. Mi madre había muerto en el desierto y durante años no había podido borrar la imagen de su rostro hundido entre la arena, la sangre fluyendo silenciosa hacia la tierra reseca. Ningún pacto de cooperación podía evitar el sentimiento de pérdida, de traición. Para mí el desierto y todo lo que representaba, sus genin, su Villa Oculta, su aire cálido y rancio, no era más que un recuerdo del sufrimiento que había padecido mi familia. Y ahora, años después, cuando creía que el pasado había quedado por fin enterrado en mi mente, la arena volvía a buscarme. Apreté los dientes.

- Sea lo que sea que quieras decir, hazlo ahora -continué, sintiendo como el chakra fluía por mi cuerpo-. Pero no esperes que tu estúpida autorización te defienda. ¡¡No tengo nada que ver con la Arena!!

**Parte 8**

Sus palabras y su mirada me lo aclaro todo, definitivamente era a ella a quien buscaba y con quien debia luchar primero. Las arenas del tiempo se arremolinaban en mi mente y me hacian recordar la primera vez que nos habiamos conocido, de seguro ella no lo debia de recordar, pues eramos tan solo crias y nuestras madres eran muy amigas, pero el desierto es traicionero y ambas murieron alli, yo era muy pequeña tal vez para guardarle rencor al desierto y como quede sola quede a cargo de los ninjas de la aldea, pero mi promesa aun se mantenia

Fue en mi primera visita a konoha, no tenia mas de 5 o 6 años, y la conoci a ella, ya entrenaba y era espectacular en el control de su chakra para su edad, en cambio yo apenas era una aspirante a ninja. Pero en ese viaje aprendi mucho, nos hicimos amigas, y le prometi que cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte volveria para luchar con ella.

- Recuerdas esto? le dije mostrando un tatuaje en mi tobillo que recordaba la promesa hecha años atras - Tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo a ti si, he vuelto a demostrarte que ya no soy una mocosa...

Algo pasaba, el silencio y la expresion de inmovilidad me tenia sorprendida, ¿es que la arena habria borrado sus recuerdos?, esperaba que no.

Le sonrei, y deje mi chakra fluir llamando a los vientos para que nos rodearan. Las hojas de los arboles se movian y todo parecia aun mas extraño, pues tenia la impresion de que aunque el combate seria entre ambas alguien venia tras Rio.

**Parte 9**

Ghanima se levantó el kimono rojo dejando ver un tobillo desnudo. Comprobé con sorpresa que no llevaba más protección que unas sandalias de cuero, a pesar de ser esa una zona extremadamente vulnerable a los ataques. Un fino tatuaje se enroscaba en el tobillo de la muchacha. La imagen pareció remover recuerdos profundamente enterrados en mi mente, pero no conseguí descifrar qué era el dibujo que la chica me mostraba.

La observé en silencio, inmóvil. No. No la recordaba. No significaba nada para mí. De hecho pocas cosas significaban algo... Demasiadas pérdidas y demasiados años de sacrificio no habían conseguido hacer de mí una persona mejor, sino un ser vacío. Analicé rápidamente su constitución, sus movimientos... Sentí su chakra fluir con potencia por su cuerpo. Un chakra fuerte y azulado, sin contaminación. Seguramente era más poderosa que yo, aunque poco más. Recordé con amargura los años de estudio que me habían conducido a aquel estado de debilidad. Odiaba sentirme inferior a los demás ninjas de mi edad, que parecían rebosantes de energía mientras que mi cabeza solo rebosaba de datos inútiles. Por un instante volví mi mirada hacia el interior de mi cuerpo, donde el chakra azul fluía mezclado con otro más sutil y a la vez más poderoso. Como una contradicción, aquel chakra verde que se había convertido en mi destino me hacía a la vez más fuerte y más débil. Aunque aquello cambiaría con el tiempo... si sobrevivía.

La muchacha sonrió y se concentró en su chakra. Sin embargo, no parecía dominar su chakra completamente, al menos no con la precisión con que podía hacerlo yo. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse y comprendí que el viento sería mi peor enemigo aquel día. Una hoja desprendida flotó hasta mi rostro y me golpeó la mejilla con suavidad. Sin darme cuenta, aún permanecía inmóvil ante mi oponente. Me llevé la mano a la cara y me quité con el dorso el polvo que había dejado la hoja. Por un momento me pareció que el mundo se movía a otra velocidad y que la vida y la muerte ya no importaban. Me regodeé en aquel sentimiento, que parecía eliminar cualquier instinto o deseo de moverme. Las palabras de la joven kunoichi me parecían lejanas como un eco. ¿En serio pretendía demostrarme que no era una mocosa? ¿Y a mí qué demonios me importaba?

"¿Y qué soy yo?" -pensé.

- No tiene importancia -contesté finalmente-. Nada de lo que hagas o digas tiene importancia. No, si pretendes que me importe. Pero si quieres luchar... -sonreí cansadamente- lucharemos.

No ejecuté ninguna posición, no emití ningún sonido. Simplemente salté con fuerza hacia las ramas superiores mientras le lanzaba uno de los shuriken que llevaba escondidos en la mano. Apunté a los tobillos, a aquellos irritantes tobillos descubiertos, sin vendas, sin protecciones. No me paré a ver si el arma había dado en el blanco, simplemente corrí hacia el cielo, buscando una posición que me permitiera observarla de nuevo. ¿Quería jugar? Pues jugaríamos. No iba a enfrentarme cara a cara con un guerrero del viento. Corrí con agilidad sobre las ramas, observando por el rabillo del ojo las ropas rojas de la kunoichi de la arena, que marcaban su posición como una antorcha en la oscuridad. Me escondí entre las hojas como un gato, manteniendo mi respiración casi completamente silenciosa, con los latidos de mi corazón pulsando en mi pecho de forma uniforme y apática. ¿Cuándo despertaría de aquel extraño sueño? Sonreí. No importaba.

**Parte 10**

Sus palabras frias no me las esperaba, llegaron a golpear mi corazon como frios kunais, ¿es que el odio por lo sucedido hacia tantos años se habia apoderado de sus recuerdos y de su alma? ¡no podía permitirlo! podia sentir que aún quedaban rastros de la pequeña Rio que conoci en mi primer viaje a konoha, aquella con la que combati siendo tan pequeña y me enseño las palabras de siempre ser la mejor ninja, aunque nadie tuviese fe en mi, una mocosa timida y sin amigos.

Sonrei aunque mantuve mi mirada fija en el suelo, intentando concentrar mi chakra fuertemente, aun asi algo mantenia mi atencion fuera de ahi, era el viento, era extraño sentir ese tipo de viento tan cerca de los limites de konoha. Abri mis ojos y pude ver que la joven Rio habia saltado con gran astucia hacia las ramas superiores, pero la fuerza del sol me cegaba. Volvi a cerrar mis ojos y solo el viento se sentia en el aire, pero para mi era como una dulce cancion del desierto. , el sonido que producia el viento con los pequeños granos de arena al tocar el shuriken me alertaron del ataque hacia mis tobillos, no por nada ella habia dirigido su mirada hacia ellos hacia unos momentos.

- El viento del desierto nunca se aleja tanto, y cuando lo hace no trae buenas noticias - le dije, sacando rapidamente el abanico de mi espalda. Mi cara por primera vez se puso seria en lo que iba del tiempo.

Con un giro rapido de mi cuerpo, me defendi con el abanico para evitar que llegara hasta mis pies, alcance a desviar el shuriken de su trayectoria clavandose este en un arbol cercano al lugar donde se encontraba escondida Rio. Quede arrodillada en espera de que sucederia a continuacion

Mi mente no estaba en el combate, estaba mas preocupada de las razones del cambio de kaede pero si debia pelear con ella para descubrirlo, pues llegaria hasta las ultimas. Una guerrera del viento no se rendiría tan facilmente.  
**  
****Parte 11**

La kunoichi de la arena hizo un gesto elegante con el abanico, parando el shuriken en el último momento.

Lo cierto es que tenía razón. El maldito desierto jamás se había alejado del todo de mi vida... Y nunca había traído buenas noticias. ¿Qué malas noticias me traería ahora? ¿Era ella la mensajera de esas malas nuevas? La observé desde mi escondite sin moverme. La chica mantenía su posición defensiva, arrodillada con el abanico cubriéndole el cuerpo. Sin embargo yo estaba sobre ella, con lo que su espalda quedaba descubierta. Un blanco fácil para un ataque por detrás. Me di cuenta enseguida de que la mente de la muchacha no estaba centrada en la batalla. Algo la afligía por dentro. ¿Era yo ese algo?

Intenté recordarla desesperadamente, aunque recordarla significara hurgar en mi pasado y en todos aquellos recuerdos que había tratado cuidadosamente de olvidar durante mucho tiempo. ¿La había visto alguna vez? Aquel aspecto albino me sonaba de algo, pero... ¿de qué? ¿Alguien de mi infancia? No me gustaba pensar en mí misma cuando era niña. Solitaria, competitiva y demasiado analítica para mi edad, no me había resultado sencillo tener amigos. Además, después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre se había convertido en una persona aún más sombría y huraña, siempre estudiando sus libros y embarcado en misiones que le alejaban de casa durante meses. Casi no nos conocíamos. Y tampoco lo necesitaba. Mi camino del ninja estaba irremisiblemente separado del de mi familia, por más que ellos hubiesen sido médicos antes que yo.

Me agaché lentamente, regodeándome en la tensión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ghanima. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan indiferente? Tal vez era algo inherente a mi profesión, algo necesario cuando tienes que ocuparte del cuerpo de las personas, a veces incluso amputándolo sin su consentimiento. Pero no, era otra cosa. Era ella la que me provocaba esa reacción. Era la arena y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. No me gustaba pensar en mi vida familiar. Parecía que todo el mundo a mi alrededor venía de un hogar acogedor, de un clan o de una familia donde todos tenían su papel, se apoyaban y querían. A veces era imposible reprimir un sentimiento egoísta. La arena se los había llevado a todos... A mi madre, a mi padre... a él... Me erguí de nuevo y me apoyé contra el tronco del árbol, sintiendo su fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

- La savia de los árboles es poderosa, Ghanima -comencé lentamente-. Incluso la más pequeña hoja del bosque cumple con precisión su función y, antes de morir, ofrece su vida a algo más grande.

La muchacha guardó silencio, pero desde mi posición pude ver que trataba de localizarme por el sonido de mis palabras. Sonreí.

- ¿Qué más da la arena del desierto, recuerdo muerto de algo que existió hace siglos? -continué-. Cenizas... A veces tocan nuestras vidas, pero no debemos olvidar cuál es nuestra función real.

No, no debíamos olvidarlo. El pasado, los recuerdos, eran algo que podía perseguirnos durante toda nuestra vida, pero no debíamos ceder ante ello. Yo había escogido mi destino. Entregar mi poder a algo más grande, servir a Konoha. Mi historia personal ya no importaba. Ni siquiera mi existencia como individuo importaba. Sólo éramos hojas en el bosque, alimentando a algo más grande, esperando caer y morir un día u otro.

La chica seguía en posición defensiva, aunque se había orientado hacia mi posición siguiendo el sonido de mi voz. Sigilosamente me moví entre las ramas y, mientras me movía, saqué dos shuriken del bolsillo de la manga. EL chakra se arremolinó en mis manos, mayoritariamente azulado pero también contaminado de un extraño chakra verde. Sin parar de moverme, lancé con fuerza los dos shuriken, directos hacia el abdomen de Ghanima.

- Kage shuriken no jutsu -susurré muy suave, casi para mí misma.

No quería matarla, pero sí disuadirla. La herida en todo caso sería dolorosa, pero no incurable. El primer shuriken silbó entre las hojas de los árboles hacia su objetivo, ocultando en su sombra al segundo shuriken. Yo continué mi silencioso movimiento alrededor de la chica, ocultándome en un lugar que me permitiera observar su reacción.

**Parte 12**

¿Nuestra funcion real? Acaso ella sabria que nosotras estabamos destinadas a conocernos? La realidad de ambas era tan similar y a la vez tan distinta, tenia que descubrir la forma de ayudarle a redescubrir su camino del ninja sin tanto odio y rencor por los de la arena, total, ella era uno de los pocos vinculos que yo poseia con konoha y que me hacian tener un camino del ninja centrado en el bien.

- Vaya problema en el que me he metido con todo esto – pense

Sali de mi ensimismamiento y pude ver el shuriken venir hacia mi, el ataque me sorprendio porque no crei que intentaria algo asi de nuevo. - Otra vez con el mismo ataque? Con mi abanico no lograras alcanzarme – le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

Con un giro del abanico logre esquivar el shuriken pero la joven de konoha habia sido demasiado agil con sus manos al ejecutar aquel sello y al girar no vi la sombra del segundo shuriken que me hirio en una pierna. El dolor era fuerte pero tal vez era la unica manera en que mi mente se concentrara en la batalla por primera vez

El recuerdo de mi vida de soledad en el desierto se hacia mas vivido a cada minuto que pasaba. Recordaba siendo muy pequeña pasar dias y dias de entrenamiento en el desierto sin descanso, era lo que habia ganado por la muerte de mi madre y el abandono de mi padre. El viento y la arena habian dejado sus huellas en mi rostro y ya no lo podia ocultar, el poder del desierto se estaba apoderando de mi, mi chakra comenzaba a tomar un tono algo amarillo aparte del azul particular.

No podia pasar mas tiempo escapando de los ataques de Rio, no podia escapar mas de mi propio futuro, de mi destino, era tiempo de enfrentarme al ahora pues era solo lo que tenia. Concentre mi chakra y mantuve silencio. El viento comenzo a soplar convirtiendose en mi mejor aliado y denotando la posición exacta de mi contrincante.

Con una mirada seria abro mi abanico y sin que se de cuenta salto realizando dos veloces movimientos con el produciendo un gran golpe de aire que llega exactamente al lugar donde se encuentra Rio

- Deseaba no tener que llegar a esto, pero tu frialdad es aun peor que la crueldad del desierto – le dije mirandola fijamente – Ojala entiendas el porque estoy aquí

El dolor de mi herida se volvio mas fuerte pero debia soportarlo, no me podia ganar ella, debia cumplir mi mision. Corte un trozo de tela de mi kimono y la amarre sobre la herida, al menos eso ayudaria a que dejara de sangrar. En ese momento todo volvio a estar en silencio, pero de nuevo senti la extraña presencia , alguien en definitiva nos estaba observando

**Parte 13**

La muchacha desvió el primer shuriken con el abanico con expresión arrogante, sin darse cuenta de que un segundo shuriken avanzaba hacia ella. El arma se clavó limpiamente en el tobillo, cerca del extraño tatuaje, y la joven kunoichi gimió de dolor. Por un momento me sentí culpable. El gesto había sido tan infantil, tan confiado, que casi sentí vergüenza de haber utilizado un jutso tan simple como aquel. Me sentía mal por haberla engañado, aunque mi ataque fuese completamente lógico dentro de el código ninja. La muchacha se arrancó la afilada estrella y trató de hacer un burdo torniquete con un trozo de tela que rasgó de su kimono. Sin embargo me di cuenta de que aquella cura provisional no sería de mucha utilidad. Me moví lentamente entre las ramas sin perderla de vista. Su rostro mostraba rabia y desconcierto a partes iguales. De nuevo me pareció terriblemente joven y la admiré por su entereza y por su valor al haber atravesado los bosques de Konoha para encontrarme.

Sin embargo, tuve poco tiempo para compadecerla. Sentí cómo la kunoichi trataba de concentrar su chakra y descubrí, sorprendida, que el chakra azul estaba ligeramente mezclado con otro de color amarillento. No conocía la naturaleza de aquel tipo de chakra. Desde luego, no era un chakra curativo, más fino y fluído que el normalmente tormentoso chakra azul. Era extraño, irreal. ¿Algún tipo de contaminación del desierto? Pudiera ser. Parecía que tenía algunas lagunas en mi conocimiento sobre los chakras, después de todo. Desde mi posición, pude ver cómo la muchacha abría el fascinante abanico rojo, tan alto o más que ella misma y realizaba dos veloces movimientos. No conocía las técnicas de los guerreros del viento, pero intuí que aquello no era tan sencillo. Después de todo, la furia pintada en el rostro de la chica revelaba mucho más de lo que su técnica parecía decir.

El viento se dirigió hacia mí velozmente, casi como si una cuchilla invisible se hubiera formado con las moléculas del aire. Junté mis manos con precisión, los dedos índice y corazón apuntando hacia el cielo. Apenas tuve que concentrarme en mi chakra para que este fluyera fácilmente hacia mis manos. Formulé el sencillo sello y sustituí mi cuerpo por un pedazo de madera justo en el momento en que el afilado viento golpeaba contra mí. Desde mi posición, alejada unos metros del lugar que antes ocupaba, pude ver cómo un segundo golpe de viento impactaba con el tronco, destrozándolo en mil pedazos.

_Vaya, vaya, una especie de Kage Shuriken, ¿eh?_

La técnica me había resultado realmente curiosa. No sabía que se pudieran hacer tales cosas con un abanico. Observé a la chica, que parecía decepcionada y preocupada a partes iguales. El tobillo le chorreaba sangre sobre la sandalia y me di perfecta cuenta de que el dolor dificultaba sus movimientos. En ese momento decidí salir de mi escondite. Salté hacia el suelo y aterricé silenciosamente tras la muchacha, que se sobresaltó e inmediatamente adoptó una posición defensiva. Sabía que podía herirme, pero no me importó. Avancé hacia ella y le hice un gesto seco con la mano.

- Siéntate. Déjame ver eso -dije. La chica me contempló asombrada, pero me obedeció. Se sentó en el suelo y se levantó el kimono dejando ver el lamentable torniquete lleno de sangre. Me agaché a su lado y deshice el nudo, dejando la herida al descubierto. No era muy profunda, pero el corte había afectado a varios vasos capilares que dejaban escapar la sangre roja de forma muy llamativa. Me solté una de las vendas que llevaba amarrada en la pierna, a modo de protección y rápidamente le hice un fuerte vendaje. Aquello cortaría la hemorragia, si bien no eliminaría el dolor. Habría podido utilizar mi chakra curativo con ella, pero no me pareció conveniente malgastar mis últimas energías en curar a un enemigo. La verdad es que me asombraba mi propio gesto. Una vez que comprobé que el vendaje estaba bien sujeto me puse de pie nuevamente. No me aparté de ella, pues estaba demasiado lejos como para evitar cualquier ataque.

- Me tienes a tiro -le dije con una sonrisa irónica-. No desaproveches la ocasión... Ghanima de la Arena.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí la presencia. Las alarmas estallaron en mi cerebro con fuerza, pero era tarde para reaccionar. ¿Era una trampa? Empuñé el kunai con fuerza, esperando el ataque de la kunoichi. Si había ido allí con alguna intención, era el momento de demostrarla.

**Parte 14**

Mi golpe rapido no alcanzo a tocarla por unos pocos metros, hábilmente la kunoichi utilizo la tecnica del remplazo como si hubiese sabido de antemano que movimiento iba a hacer. Estaba sorprendida con movimiento, era bastante rapida de mente y cuerpo, se notaba que yo era apenas una novata en esto, pero, ¿se daria ella cuenta?. El silencio volvio a tomar parte del lugar por unos segundos, me puse en posición defensiva con mi abanico abierto tras mi espalda como esperando cualquier imprevisto o ataque sorpresa, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando Rio salio de su escondite y se dirigio directamente hacia mi obligandome a poner mis sentidos aun mas alerta. Sus ojos ya no tenian ese brillo frio, era extraño, sus palabras me calmaron y baje mis defensas

No queria herirla, tan solo demostrarle y recordarle quien era ella realmente, y quien era yo, tal vez dos ninjas educadas en aldeas diferentes pero con el mismo fin. Cerre por un minuto mis ojos y volvi a recordar la aldea de la arena. Fue la primera vez que Rio viajaba con su madre a visitar a la mia, Una tarde pasamos jugando en las dunas fuera de la villa hasta muy tarde, cuando volviamos a casa un suave viento soplaba y habia tan solo una tienda abierta, unas campanillas sonaban melodosiamente y Rio estaba extasiada escuchando su sonido. Entramos a la tienda y recuerdo haber comprado dos, le regale una a ella y otra para mi, asi recordariamos el vinculo que nos uniria a traves de las hojas en la arena como nos soliamos llamar,

Una bandada de pajaros rompio bruscamente el silencio y me saco de mis pensamientos, pude ver como la mirada de Rio ya habia cambiado, estaba confundida, turbada, de seguro esperando un ataque de mi parte. Pude ver como su mano empuñaba firmemente el kunai como si su vida dependiera de ello, claro, habia descubierto tal vez mi engaño, pero a la vez yo habia descubierto que todavía quedaba algo de su esencia.

Me levante a pesar del dolor que aun pudiese senti de aquella herida en mi tobillo. Salte lo mas alto que pude quedando mi cuerpo a contraluz con el sol y una rafaga de viento cubriendome, aproveche esto para lanzarle la campanilla a sus pies y a su vez esconder mi posicion por algunos segundos tras mi abanico rojo. Rapidamente realice el sello de Bunshin no Jutsu cayendo oculta tras mi arma junto a mi hora de mostrar mi verdadera posicion, aunque ¿seria capaz Rio de descubrir cual seria la verdadera mi?

- El viento hace sonar las campanas del recuerdo, y las hojas en la arena tambien – le dije poniendo ambas el abanico tras de nosotros

Ahora solo quedaba esperar si esto tenia algun efecto en ella, mi chakra lo tenia mas concentrado que nunca para mantener la calma en la situación y ademas habia logrado mantener el chakra igualado tanto en mi copia y en mi asi no seria tan facil descubrirnos a traves de ese metodo.

**Parte 15**

Ghanima saltó hacia atrás con fuerza, apartándose de mí en una maniobra que me sorprendió. ¿Tanto miedo tenía de un simple kunai? De pronto, un tintineo sobre mis pies disparó las alarmas en mi cerebro, y rodé sobre mi misma para apartarme de la fuente del sonido. Sin embargo, pronto descubrí que lo que me había inquietado no era más que una simple campanilla de metal. Por un momento esperé a que el objeto explotase, pero no parecía tener ninguna cualidad agresiva. Levanté la vista rápidamente al darme cuenta del engaño. Ghanima había invocado un bunshin no jutsu, y ahora dos pares de abanicos adornaban el claro.

- El viento hace sonar las campanas del recuerdo, y las hojas en la arena también -dijo mientras tanto ella como su clon movían el abanico con agilidad y lo colocaban a su espalda.

Me sorprendía que pudiera mover el arma con tanta facilidad. Recordaba haber sujetado uno una vez, y resultaba terriblemente pesado. Aunque de aquello hacía muchos años y tal vez había sido mi pequeño tamaño el que me había proporcionado una idea equivocada. Ahora era más alta que la kunoichi de la arena, y seguramente ella realizaba más esfuerzos de los que yo tendría que realizar para manejarlo. Me fascinó su habilidad, aunque la treta del bunshin no jutsu me resultó molesta. Por otra parte, aquella manía suya de pronunciar frases grandilocuentes estaba comenzando a irritarme. ¿Campanas del recuerdo? No me había pasado años tratando de olvidar para que una mocosa de la arena, con abanico o sin él, viniese a despertar la pesadilla de nuevo.

Me agaché y recogí la campanilla, observando disimuladamente la distribución de chakra entre las dos figuras. La muchacha lo había hecho muy bien, pero la copia se desvanecería ante mi primer ataque. No necesitaba malgastar mi chakra para acabar con aquel truco. Sujeté la campanilla entre mis dedos índice y pulgar y la roté suavemente. Sí, recordaba aquella campanilla. Alguien me había regalado una igual, hacía mucho tiempo. Al mirarla podía recordar la pequeña tienda del templo, regentada por un hombrecillo enjuto y casi ciego. Las paredes de la tienda estaban adornadas con múltiples amuletos de vivos colores, cada uno decorado con los kanjis necesarios para invocar al dios protector. También había barras de incienso, cuyo olor se introducía por las fosas nasales como un espíritu mágico. Aquello me recordaba a la arena una vez más.

- Si quieres decirme algo, dilo sin más -dije. Estaba cansada de aquel juego de las adivinanzas-. Sé que crees estar relacionada con mi pasado, pero eso no servirá de nada. En mi memoria hay muchos vacíos, pero están ahí de forma intencionada. Sólo la Hokage de Konoha puede devolverme esas memorias... Y no espero que lo haga.

No, no lo haría. Sabía que muchos de mis seres queridos habían muerto ante mis ojos. Pero eso era todo. Lo sabía, pero no podía recordarlo. No recordaba aquello que me había traumatizado hasta el punto de impedirme dormir durante meses, pero sabía que había ocurrido. Aún conservaba la tristeza de la pérdida, una tristeza que me había convertido en alguien tal vez demasiado indiferente. Apreté en mi puño la pequeña campanita y la arrojé hacia el río, donde la rápida corriente la arrastró con velocidad hacia el fondo. Era un buen fin para algo que había sido creado en la más absoluta de las sequías: Acabar enterrado bajo el agua. La expresión de la muchacha había cambiado, parecía enfurecida o tal vez simplemente decepcionada. Sonreí.

- Todo en la Arena necesita agua -le dije-. Estáis sedientos.

La puesta de sol había avanzado mientras luchábamos, y ahora las sombras de los árboles pintaban fantasmas que danzaban sobre nuestros rostros. Algunos animales nocturnos habían comenzado a despertar y sus sonidos parecían llenar el bosque a nuestras espaldas. Respiré profundamente y fijé la vista en la kunoichi, que mantenía una posición defensiva. Calculé que era algunos años más joven que yo, lo que la dejaba prácticamente a las puertas de la niñez. Sin embargo, escondía un interesante aire de madurez. Y aquella forma de hablar, tan adulta, tan de monje de templo budista, me resultaba realmente chocante. Estaba segura de no haberla visto en Konoha en los últimos tiempos, luego era fácil imaginar que nuestro nexo de unión debía estar en el pasado, en mis memorias borradas.

Guardé el kunai en el bolsillo del pantalón, lentamente. Cuanto más tiempo tardara en atacar más le costaría a la kunoichi mantener su disfraz, aunque no me importaba. De hecho ya estaba harta de aquel juego. Tenía que terminar. Saqué un shuriken del bolsillo del corpiño y lo hice girar rápidamente en el dedo índice, mientras decidía a cual de las dos Ghanimas atacar. Al final no era más que una cuestión de estadística... Lo lancé con fuerza, sin molestarme en cambiar de posición, y el shuriken atravesó limpiamente el bunshin de la kunoichi, clavándose profundamente en el tronco de un árbol.

- Estás sola de nuevo -dije, y adopté de nuevo una posición defensiva. Esta vez lucharíamos frente a frente.

_Esto tiene que acabar..._

Y entonces volví a sentir la mirada, que parecía proceder de lo más profundo del bosque. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

**Parte 16**

Estabamos frente a frente y aun asi no podia entrar en sus recuerdos, en sus memorias borradas por mas que trajera el mismo pasado hasta ella. Tomo la campanilla y la observo con cuidado, su rostro mostraba tension, como si escenas aleatorias surcaran su mente pero no dejaran nada en claro, como no lo iba a recordar, si habia sido en nuestra visita al templo, incluso en esos momentos el viento del atardecer traia una extraña mezcla de olores que me hacian rememorar aquel dia. De verdad esperaba que lo recordara, pero me sorprendi con su reaccion; lanzo la campanilla al fondo del rio como una excusa de no querer encontrar explicación al misterio que se le presentaba, o tal vez era solo un reflejo del momento. Mi expresión cambio, ya no soportaba aquella crueldad contra el desierto, contra mi hogar, contra mi propia existencia, y aun menos cuando yo, una ninja de la arena le habia prometido mi amistad hacia tantos años y ella la tiraba a lo lejos.

Sus palabras parecian calculadas, como si todo en su vida fuese guiado por un plan previo, se notaba que habia cambiado bastante, tal vez era hora de mostrarle el verdadero poder de una guerrera del viento.

La palabra agua, palabra prohibida en mi aldea, era algo tan escaso, tan puro, tan preciado. No podia creer que se refiriera asi a nosotros.

- No solo en la Arena se necesita agua, al parecer aquí en Konoha tambien estan sedientos… - dije esperando crear una expectativa en la joven kunoichi. – La sed de la hoja parece venir del pasado, y tu no la has logrado saciar – continue mirandola directamente a los ojos.

En la aldea pocas personas podian saber cual era mi verdadera edad, era muy joven y desde pequeña me consideraban adelantada pues aprendia rapido las tecnicas de la arena y el viento, aunque eso me hacia ser mas solitaria. Cuando mi madre murio y me dejaron a cargo de la academia, decidi que seria guerrera del viento, pero nadie creia en mi, mi abanico era bastante pesado y yo de muy baja estatura, pero ya después de varios años de entrenamiento lo estaba dominando muy bien. La ultima vez que habia visto a Rio yo estaba por comenzar mi entrenamiento de guerrera, y en estos años mi rostro habia recibido las marcas del viento del desierto al igual que otras partes de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que ella recuerde? Solo tengo que buscar ganar este combate y remover esas memorias como sea

Mi mente volvio al combate, mi chakra se mantenia entre el clon y yo pero Rio rapidamente descubrio cual era el falso ¿en que momento se volvio tan lista? – pense . De seguro habia heredado los dones medicos de sus padres y siempre habia sido estudiosa, al contrario de lo que era yo, que preferia pasar el tiempo jugando o haciendo otras cosas. En esos momentos me preguntaba si tendria posibilidades de ganar o no aquel combate, pues a pesar de todo era el primero mio en mucho tiempo.

Estás sola de nuevo – me dijo con una voz que retumbo en el silencio del bosque, adoptando a su vez una posición defensiva.

El silencio a aquellas horas ya comenzaba a ser inusual, los animales no se movian, y el viento aunque movia las hojas no hacia ningun ruido. Alguien nos observaba, eso estaba claro, pero era hora de enfrentarnos frente a frente.

No, no estoy sola, estamos tu y yo, Ghanima y Rio, aunque nos enfrentemos mi promesa aun se mantiene – dije con voz firme

En eso abri mi abanico y me acerque corriendo a ella, lo hice girar dos veces manteniendo todo mi chakra en el arma, era tal vez mi unica posibilidad en ese momento, pero no tenia otra opcion, un golpe rapido con doble de chakra en el era lo que tenia que intentar. Las ráfagas de aire eran fuertes y se podia ver como era el daño sobre los arboles circundantes, Rio estaba justo en la linea de tiro Luego de ejecutarlo di un giro en el aire para quedar en una de las ramas superiores para ver con mejor amplitud el panorama pero protegida por el abanico.

- Ya sabes que no quiero atacarte, pero no me dejas mas alternativa, no vengo de tu pasado a atormentarte, al contrario, vengo de tu pasado a ayudarte – le dije de forma sincera.

**Parte 17**

_La sed de la hoja parece venir del pasado..._

No... Lo cierto era que la hoja no tenía sed de ningún tipo. El pasado es pasado, doloroso, pero terminado. Y si de algo estaba segura, era de mi propio pragmatismo. Me estaba cansando de aquella criaja con sus frases estrafalarias... Y además estaba aquella extraña sensación de estar siendo observada... ¿Alguien había seguido a la muchacha? No tuve tiempo de meditar sobre el tema. Ghanima abrió bruscamente su abanico y se lanzó rápidamente contra mí. Giró con habilidad el enorme abanico provocando una ráfaga de viento cortante. Junté las manos en el pecho con rapidez, el índice y el corazón apuntando hacia el cielo. El chakra se descargó con fuerza a través de mis manos, como un torrente de vida. Ni siquiera llegué a pronunciar el nombre de la técnica. En menos de un segundo, mi cuerpo era de nuevo reemplazado por un tronco cercano. Las cortantes ráfagas de viento se clavaron en él con enorme fuerza, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Me daba la sensación de que la muchacha no poseía un gran repertorio de técnicas. Pero aquella era suficientemente molesta como para mantenerme ocupada hasta que se me agotara el chakra... siempre que no lo repusiera. Salté de nuevo al suelo delante de mi furiosa contrincante. Ghanima parecía realmente decidida a hacerme recordarla...

_"Qué egocéntrica..."_ -pensé.

- ¿De dónde sacas esas frases? ¿Entrenas para ninja o para ermitaña sintoísta? -pregunté.

De nuevo sentí un movimiento a mi espalda. Una ramita parecía haberse quebrado bajo el peso de algo más grande... Sin embargo, no podía imaginarme qué clase de criatura podía ser aquella. Los animales no trataban de ocultar su presencia, por lo que realmente parecía que otro ninja estaba en la zona. Por la expresión de Ghanima, comprendí que ella también se había percatado de aquella presencia.

Crucé los brazos delante del pecho y la miré de reojo. La muchacha se escondía detrás del abanico.

- Vale, digamos que acepto lo de que vienes a ayudarme -comencé-. Ahora explícame cómo exactamente quieres ayudarme.

Otra rama al quebrarse me hizo pensar que el ninja que nos estaba espiando no era precisamente muy bueno... Pero seguía sin parecerme un animal, por la forma de moverse. Además, los animales de konoha eran muy sensitivos al chakra y, desde luego, no se acercaban a una zona de combate ni de lejos. Para eso se habían criado entre ninjas... Sabían perfectamente a qué atenerse con nosotros. Suspiré. Nuestro patoso espía y la manía de aquella chica por ocultarme sus intenciones me resultaban agotadoras. Además, ya casi era de noche y tenía cosas que hacer en la aldea. No quería ni imaginar todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Tsunade me estaba agobiando con sus constantes encargos en el laboratorio, apenas tenía tiempo para entrenar mi moldeado de chakra, la casa estaba tirada patas arriba. No es que me importara mucho todo eso, la verdad, pero empezaba a dolerme la cabeza con tanta adivinanza.

- Por cierto -le dije-. Nuestro espía está haciendo mucho ruido. No sé si viene contigo o no, pero esto está resultando bastante molesto. Por otra parte, que no quieras atacarme me parece muy tierno, pero no estoy dispuesta a desaprovechar el día entero.

Salté sobre Ghanima y realicé una serie de patadas que ella esquivó con habilidad. Su taejutsu no era muy alto, pero el mío tampoco. Me pareció muy interesante el uso que le daba al abanico, que actuaba a veces como escudo, parando mis golpes. Continuamos el rápido intercambio de golpes durante unos minutos y después volvimos a nuestras posiciones iniciales, ella oculta tras su abanico y yo en posición de ataque, con la mano izquierda extendida hacia delante y la derecha resguardada en el costado.

- ¿Le decimos que salga? -pregunté riéndome-. Vamos, atácame en serio. ¡¡Tenemos que acabar con esto cuanto antes!!

**Parte 18**

Era curioso como podia sentir cada vez mas cerca el chakra de quien nos estuviera observando. No sabia si la kunoichi se habia percatado de ello o no, pero por el momento podia resultar favorable que no lo supiera. Era mejor mantener en secreto que posiblemente andaban tras ella desde hace mucho tiempo y yo habia sido entrenada en parte para defenderla como parte de la alianza entre konoha y la arena, y como parte de la promesa entre nuestras madres. De nuevo estaba con la mente en cualquier lado, apenas percibi cuando Rio escapo de mi golpe rapido utilizando nuevamente la misma tecnica del reemplazo, era inútil, mi mente no podia concentrarme en el combate.

No sabia que responderle, por primera vez las palabras escaparon de mi mente y se hizo un silencio profundo. Senti un ruido extraño, claramente era de nuestro querido observador, intente no mostrar sorpresa pero mis instintos y reflejos me delataron, al igual que pude notarlo en Rio, ya no quedaba mas remedio que hablar, pero no sabia si ella queria escucharme, asi que tome una posición defensiva tras mi abanico

Baje la guardia por unos segundos manteniendo el abanico abierto en mi espalda, me sente en posición de meditacion y comence a hablar en voz lenta.

Yo conoci a tu madre. Ella y mi madre eran grandes amigas e hicieron una promesa. Yo estoy aquí para que esta promesa se cumpla.

El rostro de Rio cambio, tal vez no me creia o tal vez pensaba que era una broma, y que el espia venia conmigo a atacarle. Comenzo a atacarme rapidamente con una serie de patadas que logre esquivar gracias a la ayuda de mi abanico.

El viento comenzo a soplar nuevamente, era un viento seco, extraño para esa epoca del año. Era hora de finalizar esto pronto o si no tendriamos que enfrentarnos tal vez a un peligro mayor, pues aunque el espia parecia ser malo escondiendose, su chakra era impresionante, y yo apenas tenia control sobre el mio.

Que podia hacer, si la atacaba gastaria bastante chakra, y si me defendia no podria ser de mucha utilidad con las tecnicas que conocia. Lo que podia hacer por ahora era intentar cansarla hasta que se diera cuenta de que realmente venia hasta aquí a ayudarla. Saque nuevamente mi abanico y realice un doble giro con el como intentando romper el aire en dos, solo esperaba que esta vez el golpe rapido funcionara y le diera aunque fuese en una parte del cuerpo, al menos una herida leve. Esta vez usaria un poco mas de potencia, aunque me dejase en desventaja si es que el ninja que nos seguia se le ocurria atacar.

**Parte 19**

Las palabras de Ghanima reverberaban en mi mente como un eco fatal. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? Mi madre había muerto en una misión en la Aldea de la Arena, años atrás. Los recuerdos de cómo se había producido aquella muerte habían sido borrados de mi mente, pero no así la sensación de pérdida. Y ahora un enemigo que parecía conocer esa parte de mi pasado pretendía utilizarla contra mí. Di mentalmente las gracias a Tsunade por haber eliminado aquella parte de mi vida de mis recuerdos. Al menos la kunoichi de la arena no podría hurgar demasiado profundamente en la herida. Decidí seguirle el juego un poco más.  
_  
__Quién sabe, tal vez sea cierto..._

Me concentré en mi chakra tratando de calcular cuanta fuerza me restaba. La verdad era que me estaba quedando sin chakra. Apenas aguantaría una o dos técnicas más, y la muchacha parecía todavía rebosante de energía. Estaba claro que acabaría conmigo a menos que...  
De pronto, Ghanima ejecutó un potente giro con el abanico. Sentí inmediatamente que lo estaba cargando con su chakra, con lo que el golpe sería aún más brutal que los anteriores. Me puse en posición defensiva, analizando rápidamente mis opciones. Pero un golpe directo como aquel me dejaría demasiado débil, no podía permitirlo, tenía que esquivarlo de nuevo y después tratar de recuperarme. Aunque seguramente no podría evitar recibir daños en el proceso. De nuevo me sentí como un jugador de shogi enfrentado a un tablero donde sus piezas son ya minoría. ¿Cómo destrozar al rey enemigo cuando solo dispones de cuatro peones? Sentí rabia e impotencia ante aquella niña, que parecía haberme superado físicamente con creces. Todos mis conocimientos, todo lo aprendido en aquellos años, poco valía cuando el enemigo era superior en fuerza y estaba dispuesto a acabar contigo. A fin de cuentas, ¿a quién le importa el médico?

El aire cortante se dirigía hacia mí con fuerza, destrozando a su paso las ramas y las cortezas de los árboles. Las hojas volaban aterrorizadas de un lado a otro, dificultándome la visión. No esperé mucho más, junté las manos en el pecho con decisión e invoqué una vez más el kawarimi no jutsu, escapando de aquel golpe fatal y dejando que el ataque doble de Ghanima casi hiciera explotar la piedra que dejé en mi lugar. Jadeé sorprendida al ver aquello. Si el golpe me hubiese alcanzado los daños hubiesen sido considerables, aunque no hubiese bastado para dejarme fuera de combate. La kunoichi de la arena se estaba volviendo peligrosa y mi chakra había descendido a niveles alarmantemente bajos.

Desde mi posición en un árbol cercano, observé a la muchacha con atención. Jadeaba, y parecía preocupada. El merodeador parecía haberse ocultado finalmente, aunque tenía la sensación de que continuaba observándonos. Cuando hablé, la chica volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia mí.

- ¿Y cuál es esa promesa que debes cumplir? ¿Qué es lo que se prometieron nuestras madres, que tú conoces y yo no?

El tobillo de Ghanima seguía sangrando y había empapado ya mi venda, que ahora parecía tan roja como su kimono. La observé fríamente, sabiendo que aquella podía ser mi oportunidad... Por mucho que me disgustase hacer aquello. La chica aún no había conseguido alcanzarme, pero si no hacía algo pronto, no podría detener el abanico mucho tiempo más.

Sujeté firmemente la bandana de la Hoja sobre mi frente, sintiéndome reconfortada ante el tacto frío del metal pulido. Era una kunoichi de Konoha, y mi pasado o mi futuro estaban ligados a su defensa, a su cuidado y a la protección de todas las personas que en ella vivían. Mi deber estaba por encima de todo lo demás, de mi orgullo, de mis sentimientos. Si la muchacha de la arena no podía comprender eso, si ella no sentía la misma devoción por su aldea, tal vez no debiera llevar el símbolo de su villa en la frente. Si no comprendía que mi familia biológica y mi pasado eran mucho menos importantes que aquellas personas desconocidas que eran ahora mi familia, entonces no merecía ser llamada ninja. Porque los que reniegan de sus amigos son algo menos que escoria.

**Parte 20**

Me estaba cansando de ejecutar la misma tecnica una y otra vez. A pesar de ser una guerrera del viento, era recien una novata y podia ya comenzar a sentir el peso del abanico después de pasar un buen rato peleando contra la kunoichi de konoha. Sabia que si seguia atacando con todas mis fuerzas terminaria yo cediendo antes que ella y tal vez no cumpliria mi cometido, ademas notaba que a ella no le quedaban tampoco muchas fuerzas y aun seguia observandonos aquel ninja que claramente iba tras Kaede, lo sabia pues llevaba años en su busqueda, era el asesino de su madre y de la mia.

¿Y cuál es esa promesa que debes cumplir? ¿Qué es lo que se prometieron nuestras madres, que tú conoces y yo no? – dijo Rio con tono entre ironico y serio.

Solo suspire y mire hacia el suelo. El dolor de la herida en mi tobillo ardia demasiado, las vendas estaban sangrando demasiado nuevamente, tenia que sentarme un segundo pues ya no aguantaba estar mas en pie, apenas alcance a apoyarme en el abanico y cai al suelo. De mi pequeño bolso, el cual colgaba en mi cintura, pot suerte aun me quedaba una venda. Aproveche esos momentos en que cambiaba mi venda para contarle algo de la promesa a Rio, debia aprovechar ese momento en que el shinobi que nos seguia no estaba tan cerca.

Nuestras madres se conocieron cuando eran muy jóvenes, ambas eran medicos. Cuando tu naciste mi madre le prometio a tu madre que si a ella le pasaba cualquier cosa te cuidaria siempre. Y viceversa cuando naci yo. De hecho muchas veces tu visitaste la arena y jugabamos juntas, y yo te visitaba en konoha, el problema es que cuando tu madre fue a la mision en la arena un shinobi de la arena medio perturbado la asesino y mi madre intento salvarla siendo asesinada por el mismo hombre.

La cara de Rio habia cambiado completamente. Intente levantarme pero aun dolia demasiado mi tobillo como para intentar un ataque, tal vez si le demostraba que conocia a su madre mostrandole como lucia en el momento en que yo la conoci. Me arriesgaria al utilizar el Henge no jutsu pero era una alternativa que no podia perder, ademas que asi descansaria mi cuerpo unos segundos para después deshacerme de una vez del asesino que nos seguia.

**Parte 21**

- Kaede, tienes que creerme.

La muchacha juntó las manos en el pecho y desapareció ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose de pronto en otra persona. Alguien a quien yo recordaba muy bien. El rostro delgado y los ojos castaños, tan distintos de los míos. El pelo castaño cobrizo, como el mío, como el de mi hermano... La bandana de konoha cruzada en el brazo, atada bajo la marca de los médicos. Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban. ¿Había algo más cruel que mostrar la imagen de su madre muerta a una niña que la perdió hace tiempo? Extendí una mano hacia ella, como queriendo tocarla, y de pronto la rabia me invadió. No era justo. No era justo que aquella muchacha viniese a remover los dolorosos recuerdos de mi pasado.

Ghanima volvió a su aspecto normal y se quedó quieta, con el rostro preocupado. La nueva venda había vuelto a llenarse de sangre en su tobillo. Avancé hacia ella, pero, aunque noté su nerviosismo, no se movió.

- ¿Y a qué vienes ahora? -mi voz sonaba cansada-. ¿Vienes a cuidarme¿ ¿A sustituir a mi madre? ¿Crees... que lo necesito?

Me arrodillé ante ella y posé la mano sobre su tobillo herido. Noté cómo la muchacha contenía la respiración, tal vez esperanzada. Me concentré en la herida de la chica mientras formaba el jutso de la curación con mi mano izquierda. Siempre resultaba extraño cuando el chakra verde medicinal se regeneraba en las entrañas de mi cuerpo, llenándome de nuevo de fuerza. Un resplandor verdoso se desprendió de mis dedos, penetrando en la carne de Ghanima, comenzando a suturar su herida. Sin embargo, cerré el puño antes de que la herida se curase del todo. Me levanté y me aparté de la muchacha, que me observaba perpleja. Sonreí. Era privilegio del médico regenerar su chakra para ser capaz de curar a los heridos... Lástima que mis intenciones no fuesen totalmente buenas...

Adopté de nuevo una posición defensiva.

- Comprende que no entienda tus intenciones, Ghanima del Desierto. Comprende que no esté claro por qué estás aquí, ni lo que quieres...

De pronto, un chasquido desvió mi atención hacia la espesura. La figura de un chico joven se recortaba contra el bosque. El pelo cobrizo le caía sobre los hombros, sujeto por una bandana de la hoja. Me quedé petrificada al ver sus ojos, de un azul intenso, tan iguales a los míos. Sentí que Ghanima ahogaba un grito, pero no pude apartar los ojos del shinobi, que me miraba con tristeza. Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco en el pecho mientras contemplaba el rostro de aquel muchacho, tan igual al mío que podría decirse que... eran gemelos. Dejé caer el kunai al suelo y di unos pasos hacia él, pero el muchacho levantó una mano para detenerme.

- No. Kaede, continua tu combate. Esta vez no voy a marcharme.

El shinobi se dio la vuelta y saltó sobre las ramas con agilidad, perdiéndose en el bosque. Ahogué un gemido y traté de lanzarme en su persecución, pero una mano firme me retenía. Era Ghanima. Me liberé de su mano con violencia y salté hacia atrás, recogiendo el kunai y adoptando de nuevo una posición de ataque. Daigo había vuelto, por fin, después de tanto tiempo... No dejaría que nadie me apartase de mi hermano, y menos aquella extraña muchacha de la arena.

- Si intentas detenerme, te mataré.

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde que Daigo había abandonado Konoha, tras la muerte de nuestra madre. Para mí, su gemela, su marcha había sido el golpe definitivo a mi equilibrio. Pues sin él, yo siempre sería la mitad de un todo, incompleta, semi-vacía. Algo cálido había llenado mi corazón al verlo, pero ahora, de pronto comprendía las implicaciones de su vuelta. Los recuerdos de Daigo no habían sido borrados. Y, aunque él no había presenciado la muerte de nuestra madre, conocía los detalles de la misma... Por un momento temí que Tsunade quisiera hacerle daño. No lo permitiría. ¡NO lo permitiría!

**Parte 22**

Sabia que al remover los recuerdos de su madre me arriesgaba a mucho, pero nunca pense que reaccionaria con cierta rabia en sus palabras. El tobillo me dolia, a ratos sangraba ya demasiado que me desgastaba aun mas que si fuera una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Durante unos segundos pense que habia perdido toda posibilidad de conseguir llegar a hacerle entender a Rio la promesa que debia cumplir en recuerdo de nuestras madres, pero a pesar de su voz fuerte se acerco a mi intentando sobreponer su mision como medico a sus sentimientos personales y curo mi herida. Le sonrei, sabiendo que aun cuando mi herida no estaria cerrada completamente y su chakra se recuperaba con esto, ella me estaba ayudando.

Una sombra se movia rapidamente entre la espesura de los bosque, no era el mismo chakra del espia que nos venia siguiendo, era distinto, pero era un chakra que conocia de algun momento de mi vida, no recordaba de donde.

Cuando vi aparecer a aquel Shinobi de pelo cobrizo y note la expresión de Rio lo recorde, pero era claro que yo no lo veia desde que habia visitado Konoha cuando nuestras madres todavía vivian, pero ahora entendia porque Rio habia decidido culpar tanto a la arena y al desierto, no solo habia perdido a su madre, si no tambien a Daigo, su hermano gemelo.

Vi que ella intentaba salir tras el y solo agarre su mano fuertemente, no podia dejar que se fuera, no ahora, tal vez Daigo estaba ahí por alguna razon, pero yo tambien lo estaba, era hora de limpiar el nombre de mi pueblo, y tambien recuperar a mi amiga de la infancia. Yo tambien lo habia perdido todo, no queria volver a quedar sola en el mundo.

No vayas tras el, debes terminar esto conmigo primero – le dije intentando convencerla de que las cosas estaban ya destinadas.

Reacciono con violencia y se solto con fuerza alejandome y adoptando una posición de ataque. Realmente no entendia las razones de tanto odio, resentimiento y frialdad, como si pensara que todo aquel que se acercara a su vida intentase alejarla de quienes quiere.

Ya sentia mi falta de chakra, pero mi falta de tecnicas era claramente obvia. La mirada de Rio ya no transmitia el querer defenderse pero yo solo podia hacerlo por ahora al menos hasta sentir que mi tobillo se fortalecia un poco mas. Concentre por unos segundos mi chakra para realizar un bunshin no jutsu. Con el abanico creando una especie de cubierta aproveche de crear una distracción para evitar que supiera cual era la verdadera situandonos una a cada lado opuesto de Rio en posición defensiva.

Ya te dije no quiero atacarte. Y por cierto, a mi tambien me ha sorprendido ver a Daigo después de tanto tiempo.

**Parte 23**

_"Daigo, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

No podía apartar mis pensamientos de Daigo. Después de haber visto la imagen de mi madre, la alta silueta de mi hermano me había hecho estremecer. ¿Era un fantasma? ¿Era mi mente que comenzaba a desvariar de nuevo, escapando de la cárcel que había creado Tsunade para ella? Pero no, su voz había sido real, tan real como la fuerte mano de Ghanima, impidiéndome correr tras él en la espesura.

_"Daigo ha vuelto."_

- No vayas tras el, debes terminar esto conmigo primero -dijo Ghanima.

La miré como si la hubiera visto por primera vez. ¿Qué hacía aquella muchacha allí? ¿Qué pretendía? Daigo era mucho más importante. Dios, necesitaba salir de allí, librarme de ella de una vez por todas. No podía seguir jugando aquel extraño juego en el que parecíamos el ratón y el gato. Debía -necesitaba- ir detrás de mi hermano, alcanzarlo, preguntarle... Me aterraba la idea de que desapareciera de nuevo, dejándome enzarzada en un combate sin sentido. Sentía que la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas.

Ghanima volvió a utilizar su abanico para crear un bunshin a su lado. La observé con rabia. No quería seguir jugando con ella a las adivinanzas. ¿Acaso no comprendía que tenía algo más importante que hacer?

- Ya te dije no quiero atacarte. Y por cierto, a mi tambien me ha sorprendido ver a Daigo después de tanto tiempo -sus palabras parecían sinceras.

- Apenas lo conociste, Ghanima -respondí fríamente-. A Daigo nunca se le dio bien relacionarse con la gente. Así que no te esfuerces por hablarme de él. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que es perder a todos los tuyos, incluyendo a tu gemelo... Esa fue la pérdida más dura.

Dije esto último casi con un susurro. Daigo y yo éramos mellizos. A pesar de que nos parecíamos mucho físicamente, las diferencias eran evidentes: él era un hombre, yo una mujer. Sin embargo teníamos los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo castaño cobrizo. A veces parecía que compartiésemos también la misma mente. Por eso me había dolido tanto su ausencia, una ausencia de cinco años en los que cada uno había seguido rutas diferentes. Ya no conocía sus técnicas, ni sus heridas. Seguramente no sería capaz de acabar sus frases, como antaño, cuando parecía que al hablar hablaba sólo uno. Daigo se había distanciado de mí sin explicarme sus razones y en cierto modo le odiaba por ello, pues sin él yo era solo una mitad. Y él tampoco estaba completo.

- Bien Ghanima -continué-, acabemos de una vez nuestro combate. No más defensas. No importa quién venza...

Junté las manos en el pecho, elaborando el sencillo sello del kage shuriken no jutsu. No quería malgastar mi chakra, pues la copia de Ghanima absorbería la mitad del golpe hiciera lo que hiciera. Lancé un shuriken con fuerza sobre mis adversarias. El kage shuriken lo seguía oculto en la sombra, perfectamente disimulado por la fuerza de mi chakra.

Observé el surco brillante que trazaron los shuriken en el aire. Y sí, podía recordar a Ghanima. Casi un bebé cuando yo era solo una niña. Me seguía a todas partes e intentaba imitar cada una de mis acciones sin darse cuenta de que yo ya tenía una réplica. Sin embargo aquella pequeña niña rubia apenas había llegado a conocer a Daigo. Y estaba segura de que él la hubiese ignorado, más preocupado en sus propias gamberradas que en otra cosa. Así que yo dejaba que ella me siguiese, paciente ante las órdenes de mi madre de cuidarla. Y de vez en cuando él venía a verme, compartíamos algún secreto que nadie más podía entender y se marchaba de nuevo, sonriente, sabiendo que pronto me tendría de nuevo sólo para él. Yo era la reflexiva, él el más vital, pero juntos nos entendíamos mejor de lo que nadie podría nunca entendernos. Ghanima era una niña dulce y solitaria, demasiado pequeña para comprender aquella extraña relación biológica. Si hubiésemos sido dos hombres... Si los rasgos del sexo no nos hubiesen diferenciado, tal vez él nunca hubiese dejado a su melliza atrás.

Y ahora mi único interés era volver a Konoha, encontrarme con mi hermano... Encontrarme conmigo misma...  
**  
****Parte 24**

La situación me traia recuerdos de años atrás, en uno de mis ultimos viajes a Konoha con mi madre, salvo que yo no era la que se encontraba peleando en esa ocasión. Era un dia soleado y habia quedado al cuidado de la joven Hanazawa. Ella solo me dio un dulce y me dijo que fuera a jugar por ahí mientras vi que se iba hacia el bosque. Mi curiosidad era grande y la segui. Alli, en un claro habia un muchacho de su misma edad entrenando duramente, la joven kunoichi lo reto a combate y el acepto inmediatamente. Yo me oculte tras un arbol, pero no podia ver la cara del shinobi, finalmente cuando se dio vuelta pude ver que era identico a Rio. Era Daigo, fue el primer momento en que lo vi.

Siempre habia sentido por Rio un cariño especial, ¿seria eso lo que sentia Rio por Daigo? Yo no habia tenido hermanos, y en la arena a pesar de haber crecido al cuidado de la academia era una chica solitaria, sin embargo recordaba aquellos momentos en que visitaba Konoha y me dejaban al cuidado de ella, o los momentos en que la seguia a escondidas intentando soñar con algun dia tener ese vinculo secreto con alguien.

Aunque habia algo en lo que se equivocaba, si conocia a Daigo, solo que ella no lo sabia. Ese era un secreto que solo compartia una noche de desierto, y yo.

Tal vez no lo conozca como tu, pero el desierto guarda secretos, y hay uno, sobre Daigo que te lo contare yo.

Mi clon seguia fijo mirando a Rio esperando cualquier posible ataque de ella, mientras yo sonreia al saber que las cosas ya iban de a poco llegando a su fin. Sabia las razones de porque Daigo habia vuelto a Konoha, y por suerte habia aparecido en el momento justo para develar la verdad de su ausencia del ultimo tiempo.

La joven kunoichi estaba concentrada en su tecnica , el kage shuriken ciertamente destruiria mi clon pero no importaba, y me daba igual que me diera a mi nuevamente en alguna parte del cuerpo, pero si no lo esquivaba no podria ocasionar la sorpresa necesaria de lo que queria contarle. Tal vez no me creyera, pero era mi unica opcion, total, Daigo ya estaba en la villa y podia corroborar mi historia.

El shuriken se acercaba rapidamente y los ultimos rayos de sol que se entremezclaban entre las ramas de los arboles hacian que resplandeciera e incluso intentaba cegarme con su brillo, cerre mis ojos y realice rapidamente el sello del kawarimi. El primer shuriken dio contra el clon estallando este en una nube, y la sombra del segundo por pocos milisegundos dio contra el tronco de un arbol que se rompio en mil pedazos. Habia escapado por poco.

Por unos segundos Rio no me veia pues estaba escondida arriba de un arbol, aproveche ese momento para utilizar el viento y hablar

Tu hermano se fue hace 5 años tras el asesino de tu madre. Solo que hace un mes lo encontre una noche en el desierto inconsciente, lo lleve a mi aldea y lo cuide hasta que sanara, porque sabia quien era el y sabia porque y quien le habia hecho eso. Y ahora ha vuelto a cuidarte a ti del asesino que te busca, al igual que yo he vuelto a cuidarte.

En eso salte y quede frente a ella bajando la guardia. Incluso quise tirar lejos mi arma y darle un abrazo, pero no sabia como reaccionaria, no sabia que pasaria de ahí en adelante. El sonido del viento era extraño, traia nuevamente pequeños granos de arena, me hacia recordar mi casa, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Me di la vuelta y comence a caminar alejandome de ella

Lo siento, el desierto me llama, es un vinculo que no puedo romper, es algo que no soy capaz de borrar como tu lo has hecho.

El silencio lleno el lugar, solo queria alejarme, no entendia como los recuerdos eran tan faciles de olvidar cuando habia costado una vida construirlos, si ni la imagen de su madre, ni su hermano habian logrado crear conciencia del peligro que corria, ¿por que yo iba a hacer la diferencia?

**Parte 25**

_El desierto guarda secretos...  
Secretos susurrados...  
Susurros en la noche..._

Mis shurikens se estrellaron contra una falsa Ghanima que rápidamente reventó en mil trozos de madera. El kawarimi le dio la ventaja de la distracción y de pronto me encontré sola en el claro nocturno, rodeada de la brisa de la noche, con el silencio por compañía. Sabía que la kunoichi de la arena se ocultaba en algún lugar de la arboleda, el olor seco del desierto la seguía. Sin embargo no esperó a que la buscase y habló con voz profunda:

- Tu hermano se fue hace 5 años tras el asesino de tu madre. Solo que hace un mes lo encontre una noche en el desierto inconsciente, lo lleve a mi aldea y lo cuide hasta que sanara, porque sabia quien era el y sabia porque y quien le habia hecho eso. Y ahora ha vuelto a cuidarte a ti del asesino que te busca, al igual que yo he vuelto a cuidarte.

Esbocé una sonrisa y bajé la mirada hacia el suelo. Sentí que la muchacha salía de su escondite y se dirigía hacia mí. Me quedé inmóvil, la cabeza ladeada hacia el suelo, los pensamientos perdidos y fuera del combate. La muchacha se acercó y me abrazó y volví a recordar a aquella niña pequeña que me seguía a todas partes. Sin embargo los años habían pasado sobre nosotras como el viento sobre las hojas, arrancando pequeños trozos de aquí y de allá, dejando que todo se renovase. La muchacha se apartó de mí y esperó durante un segundo, esperanzada, y después, con lágrimas en los ojos, se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el camino.

- Lo siento, el desierto me llama, es un vinculo que no puedo romper, es algo que no soy capaz de borrar como tu lo has hecho.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras. ¿Realmente pensaba que yo había borrado mis sentimientos? Sentí que Ghanima era todavía muy joven, todavía muy cercana a aquella niña fascinada por los dioses para la que cada pequeña piedra suponía una revelación.

- Ghanima, no seas cabezota -volvía a sentirme como aquella niña de hacía cinco años que cuidaba de una muchachita todavía más joven-. No os he olvidado. A ninguno. Pero hay ciertas cosas que se borraron artificialmente de mi mente. Puedes discutirlo con Tsunade, si lo deseas. Soy un ninja curandero y mi obligación es no ser un estorbo... Me debo a mis compañeros. Los horrores del ayer no pueden ser un impedimento para mí.

La chica continuó andando, obcecada en sus pensamientos.

- Ghanima, si Daigo me busca, no es para salvarme de un posible asesino...

La muchacha no se dio la vuelta y apretó el paso. Corrí tras ella, enfadada. Los años deberían haber introducido un poco de madurez en aquella cabeza de chorlito. ¿Íbamos a repetir de nuevo todas las tonterías de la infancia? La sujeté por el brazo y la miré enfadada, los brazos en jarras.

- Daigo nunca me ha defendido. Si presumes de conocerlo... sabrás que tampoco pide ayuda. Si ha vuelto es porque es él el que necesita ayuda. Aunque jamás lo confesará...

La chica levantó la cabeza y se giró bruscamente, como ignorando mis palabras. No pude evitar una expresión de sorpresa, aquello era el colmo. Recordaba que Ghanima era realmente testaruda, pero aquello era demasiado.

- Serás cabezota... ¡Escúchame!

Ghanima apresuró el paso de nuevo. Avancé tras ella mientras ejecutaba rápidamente los sellos con las manos. Me parecía increíble que después de montarme todo aquel espectáculo hubiese decidido dejarme plantada. Por otra parte la historia del asesino me tenía intrigada, pero tendría que esperar a llegar a Konoha para poder interrogar a Daigo. Era típico de él meterse en problemas, y seguramente cinco años habían dado para mucho. Si había vuelto para pedir ayuda... la cosa era seria. Pero, ¿por qué había creído Ghanima que me perseguían a mí? ¿La había engañado él? De nuevo típico de Daigo. Acabé de ejecutar el sello y lancé el shuriken contra Ghanima, esperando que reaccionara. El combate se estaba alargando demasiado...

**Parte 26**

Ya no aguantaba mas. Era cierto que los recuerdos dolian aun mas cuando vivias sola en medio del desierto, lo tenia claro desde pequeña, mi experiencia de vida no habia sido facil y menos viviendo en aquel ambiente hostil que suponia a veces la aldea oculta de la arena, pero siempre habia soñado con encontrar en algun momento la oportunidad de recuperar esa amistad de niñez que habia perdido por culpa de un maldito shinobi de mi misma aldea, incluso alguien a quien yo queria demasiado y que se habia atrevido no solo a romper mi corazon si no tambien a matar a mi madre, mis sueños y mis ilusiones y eso nunca se lo perdonaria. Yo era quien mejor conocia al asesino y sabia que era lo que buscaba, pero ya no habia caso debia alejarme de alli, debia irme. Podia escuchar la voz de Rio entre mis pensamientos llamandome cabezota como cuando eramos niñas, la verdad, ya no importaba, tal vez lo era, pero no sabia cuanto habia cambiado en el ultimo tiempo, cuanta furia podia haber acumulado por aquel que se atrevio a dañar a los que queria, pero no queria yo convertirme en una vengadora, no queria hacerlo, no debia caer en su trampa, no ahora.

Ghanima, si Daigo me busca, no es para salvarme de un posible asesino... – la escuche decirme mientras yo apresure el paso, pero no sirvio de nada, pues me agarro del brazo y siguió hablandome como si los papeles ahora se intercambiaran. En realidad no me importaba Daigo, el sabia la verdad, yo misma le habia contado mi vinculo con Toya Mikage, aunque todavía me dolia el recordarlo.

Que quieres que te escuche?! – le grite casi perdiendo la paciencia con algunas lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. El saber que no podia desvanecer el recuerdo de alguien que habia hecho tanto mal en mi y que a la vez yo habia amado tanto hacia que el poder del desierto me dominara. Segui caminando, no queria escuchar, no queria ver, solo queria escapar, ya eran demasiados recuerdos. Mi mision se estaba convirtiendo en un fracaso, estaba cayendo de nuevo en los viejos recuerdos.

Senti como el viento comenzaba a chocar contra los shurikens aunque no los veia por estar de espaldas a Rio. Ya no me importaba salir herida, solo queria acabar pronto y terminar con esto, queria olvidar de una vez si es que era posible, me di rapidamente la vuelta y saque mi abanico lance dos ráfagas de aire cortante, un golpe rapido con doble de chakra que pudo apaciguar en algo el daño de los shuriken o al menos eso esperaba, pero las ráfagas eran fuertes y cortaban todo a su paso.

Dime de una vez que quieres que te escuche! Ya no soy la cabezota de antes, de hecho si lo quieres saber, el asesino fue mi novio y no estoy nada orgullosa de ello, por que crees que he venido a protegerte?? Le dije entre gritos y llantos – el sabe que tu eres mi gran amiga y quiere vengarse de mi por haberlo entregado a los ANBU hace 5 años atrás, pero se escapo hace 1 año de ellos y juro vengarse de mi y de todos los que son cercanos a mi.

Después de estas palabras cai de rodillas llorando , ya no sabia que hacer , todo ya estaba dicho y no me quedaba mas remedio que alejarme para no corrieran mas peligro


End file.
